A Goddess's Helping Hand
by The Prince of Awesomeness
Summary: When Percy faces a tragic loss, will he be able to recover, and what entails on the road to being fine again.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a rapper in the making, **

**Writing's mine for the taking;**

**I can write, I can fight,**

**I can rhyme, any time;**

**Cause I'm just that good.**

**I stand tall; I write all that I can think of.**

**I make law, in the skill our Lord gave us.**

**You don't believe me; wait a couple of years;**

**I'll make a song that'll move you to tears.**

**Word!**

**So? My rapping skills' alright? Yeah, I thought so too. Well, plan on making a story with what should happen after "The Mark of Athena". So enjoy….. I mean it…. You don't want a rap battle! Please enjoy, leave a nice review and I'll send you a goody basket… No, not really. I'll try not to switch point of views too many times.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""

**Percy**

All was well on Olympus. We had just defeated Porphyrion and in turn, caused Gaea to fall into slumber again. Thank gods; she was becoming a trouble to us. We had to climb Mount Olympus, which was crumbling, and take on the giants, who might I say gave us one heck of a fight. In the end, Mount Olympus had crumbled half-way down, and the gods were weakened. They're waiting for their power to restore so they can raise the mountain to its former state. But for now, they're letting the mortals think that it was 'another freak storm'; when in fact, Typhon had nothing to do with it.

As we arrived on the New York Olympus, the gods flashed to their thrones. Several seats appeared in facing the thrones. It looked kinda like a funeral setup, which really didn't help the mood. I had already lost Hazel when Porphyrion stepped on her and crushed her neck; and also Frank, whose stick was in his jacket when Mimas, the anti-Hephaestus threw a volley of flames at him, causing his stick to burn to ash. But I didn't want to think like that so I just sat down in one of the seats pulled aside for the seven, who are now five. So that left me, Annabeth, and Leo, who well, is rather okay. Jason had gone to Camp Jupiter, so Piper went too. _Ah, young love. _I snickered at my own thoughts. They would get their rewards from the roman gods. Leo had decided he couldn't handle the seriousness of the roman camp so he'd stay. The entire Greek camp was here. So were Chiron and Argus. Also, Nico had decided to be a camper and not Pluto's ambassador for the day.

**3****rd**** Person **

As everyone got seated, Zeus stood up and started to speak, "Fellow gods, demigods, and camp leaders!" He announced in a voice of authority. But even as skilled as he is at hiding it sometimes, he could not hide the happiness at seeing a day when war had ended for at least a few more millennia.

"I believe we owe our gratitude to sev-" He took a minute to look down, "The three demigods that are currently alive and here. Without whom, it would have been, diffi- Oh, forget it. It would have been impossible!" This caused several laughs to go through the crowd, breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I believe the demigods who helped us and are here now deserve a prize." He looked around before continuing, "Let's start with Leo Valdez." The said person nervously walked up to the king of the gods was standing. Hephaestus even took his eyes off the gadget he was fiddling with.

"Leo Valdez, one of the seven saviors of Olympus, we offer you a single wish to have anything." Zeus looked at Leo cautiously. I don't know if Zeus really knew Leo, but his craziness precedes him. As Leo decided what he would get, all eyes were on him. He smiled, then looked into Zeus's face.

"I wish to have the charm gods use to flirt with mortal girls." Him saying this caused every person in there to laugh. The gods were all laughing. Even Artemis, the one who didn't like relationships, couldn't restrain a smirk.

"Very well, Leo Valdez;" Zeus said, holding back a laugh, "It shall be done." He then snapped his fingers, making it official. Leo decided to test this by walking over to an Aphrodite girl, sitting down beside her, and putting his arm over her shoulder. She responded by blushing and leaning her head ever so slightly away. This got everyone, with the exception of those two, in a laughing fit.

"Annabeth Chase, one of the seven saviors of Olympus, come on down for we offer you the same proposition we gave to young Mr. Valdez here." He said calmly. So she walked up there. Her face on the way up there was just as scrunched up as it could be as she thought about what she would do with her wish. After a few minutes of thought, she came to a decision.

"I would like to wish for Poseidon and Athena to end their millennia-old rivalry, and not hate the other one's kids." She said; more to the said gods than Zeus. Immediately, arguments broke out. Athena and Poseidon the loudest. Zeus glared at them, making them shut up.

"So it will be done, and should either of you ever break your promise, you will have to spend a week in the Underworld." The lord of the skies added, winking at Hades. Hades laughed out loud in a dark, evil way. Everyone but Nico shuddered. He just laughed along with his father, of course making everyone shudder again.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus bellowed, making everyone be quiet. As Percy walked to the front, it was so silent; you could hear a teddy bear, not a pen, but a soft, cushy teddy bear drop.

When Percy arrived in front of Zeus, the king of gods did the most surprising thing he had ever done.

He hugged the young hero.

Everyone gasped as he hugged Percy. But the hug was more of a friendly one than a love, fatherly, or motherly one. Just a friendly one. He soon separated from the hug with his hands on Percy's shoulders.

"Percy, I'm thoroughly elated that you have saved us once again." He said. Percy just had a look of shock on his face.

"We gods are forever in your favor. Whatever you need, if within reason or in our power, we can give you." He said happily. Percy thought for a minute, and then his face brightened. He leaned up in Zeus's ear, and whispered something in his ear. Zeus seemed to smile knowingly, and then made something appear in between them. Percy took it, and walked back to his seat. Annabeth silently asked what it was, but he wouldn't tell a peep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Percy **

Well anyway, I decided to dance with Annabeth. Well, it was actually more of her guiding, and me trying my best not to step on her feet. It was one of the happiest moments I've had since I was reunited with her at the Roman camp. I remember like it was yesterday…

_*Three months before current time*_

_I was guiding the two best romans I had met since I came here to the approaching Greek ship. Hazel; the special girl who had risked her life on numerous occasions during our previous quest, and Frank. Frank had almost literally burned away his life to change the course way the war by freeing Thanatos by using 'the fire of life'. The fire of life came from a half-burned stick that keeps him living. Now it's mainly just a stub._

_As we approached the landing zone, or just an area of land hastily cleared for the air born arrival, we were surprised to see a huge ship with a bronze dragon head on it. But what really caught us off guard was the fact that it was flying. Ships belong in water. That's that. _

_It rattled the Romans so much, that they aimed their weapons at the ship._

"_Hold fire! These people come in peace!" I shouted before they did anything that would hurt the Greeks, or the possibility of me meeting Annabeth. She was the reason I stayed sane. I had gained most of my memories back, but I couldn't remember what I had for breakfast the morning I was taken to save my life. Octavian, the camp's augur, stepped forward with a huge white teddy bear and an unnaturally sharp knife. It wasn't hard to believe that this buffoon was a legacy of Apollo. From what I remember about him, he wasn't the brightest person I'd ever met. Which I find ironic, seeing as he _is_ the god of the sun._

"_And how do you know this, _praetor_?" He said, spitting the last word as if it were nothing but a pile of dung. He was trying to start an argument, so I seem like the bad guy. Well, if there's one thing I learned from Reyna, is that you always stay calm during moments like this, or else you'll regret it._

"_Well, _augur, _I grew up around these people, and I know that they are not the type to invade and battle. They are more peaceful than the romans." I said in a calm voice. I couldn't manage hide the edge of bitterness to my tone. Octavian luckily didn't notice and backed into the crowd._

_You could feel the breeze that came with the ship being lowered onto some sturdy metal braces. It never ceased to amaze me how fast the romans could build something. Now, I need you to imagine what finger nails being raked against a chalkboard. Now try to imagine that multiplied by a hundred. You just might get close to the sound that the ship landing on the braces made. Every roman dropped what they had in their hands so they could cover their ears. _What did they bring the entire camp? _I thought as the awful noise finally stopped. The ramp that lowered from the side of the ship seemed to be built like a castle's main gate. I chuckled to myself. The Greeks were so dramatic._

_As if on cue, smoke started to pour out. _Wow…_ Slowly, campers started to line up around the edge of the massive ship. I knew almost all of them. I see Camp Half-Blood is still collecting new campers. Three campers stepped forward into a little space between campers that seemed to be made for them. One was a pretty tan-skinned girl who wore a ski jacket. On the other side, the boy who looked like a Latino elf that I saw in the message was there with a goofy grin on his face. Lastly, a blonde boy who looked around sixteen stepped up to the middle. As he stepped between the other two, several murmurs passed through the romans. _So this must be Jason…_ I thought. But the thing that really caught my attention was the opening in the ship. The smoke started to clear, bottom to top, slowly revealing a pair of blue jeans. Orange peaked through the smoke, slowly revealing the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. And finally, her face came into view. The blonde, lushness of her hair curled around each strand in a way that I found highly-attractive. And even though I was at a rather large distance, those gray eyes were clearly visible._

_I didn't wait another second before running as fast as he could to the ship and up the ramp. It was only then that I noticed that Annabeth was crying, and that she was also running towards me. The moment we met up, we wrapped each other in the tightest embrace we could manage, as if clinging on for dear life._

_*End of flashback*_

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said with a smile on her face. I realized I had stopped dancing and was just staring at her. _She probably thinks I'm a creep. _I smiled and drew her in for a kiss. A thought occurred to me. I broke the kiss suddenly.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. I shook my head and smiled.

"Annabeth, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I need to ask," I got down on my knee, and thanked the gods, more specifically Poseidon that I had gotten that ring earlier. Just a simple gray ring with a sapphire with a gray owl-shaped pearl carved into the jewel. I could see the shock on her face as I drew the box out of my pocket. I popped it open and asked, "Wise girl, will you marry me?" This silenced all celebrations. I heard several gasps, but the sound I was hoping for was a reply from Annabeth.

"Yes! Absolutely YES!" She shrieked excitedly. Cheers came from the crowd all around. Athena even clapped for one of her favorite daughters. But the happiness was short-lasted; for in that instance, a group of Dracaenas busted through the doors and shot anything that they could. Luckily, only five campers were maimed, but were healed by Apollo.

All though that was bad, the next instance was worse. A single Dracaena burst through the door.

"A LAST ORDER FROM GAEA HERSELF!" And fired an arrow…

Right through Annabeth's heart.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**DUH! DUH! DUH! Whattya think? This will be a Pertemis fanfiction, and I got tired of Annabeth cheating on Percy, so please read and review, hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a second chapter;**

**I'm your imagination's captor.**

**Your bum side's declining,**

**Your blind side's resigning.**

**You will forever change, **

**After reading this story;**

**And I'll try my hardest,**

**To not make it boring.**

**And if I happen to,**

**Then just leave a review.**

**I'll try my best to fulfill,**

**Just to please you.**

'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**A second rap…. With a new chapter….. It rules! So, I hope you like it.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Percy**

I wanted to call for help. I seriously did. But the thing was; Annabeth wasn't there.

It's as if after the arrow hit Annabeth, she was there for a few seconds, then went "POOF!" Disappeared. The whole crowd was silent for a few seconds, and then absolute pandemonium broke loose. The gods flashed out of their thrones to look for her; campers running around and screaming; and I was standing there looking dumb with my mouth hanging open, and a ring case in my hands.

Then I broke down. I collapsed to my knees, and tears upon tears poured from my eyes. I had finally proposed to her and now she's gone. The person who did the evil deed didn't even have the decency to leave behind a body. I became conscience of small droplets forming in my eyes. Everything around me became a watery blur as more droplets of water poured from my eyes. I couldn't decipher if it was real or not. But I didn't wait to figure out. I needed to get away from all of this; so I ran.

I ran from the throne room, through the streets, past several houses, and to the very edge of the great city. Then I did it. Possibly the dumbest thing I've ever done.

I jumped off Mount Olympus.

There really wasn't any logic in my decision. My smart side was saying something along the lines of, 'MORON!', or 'Idiot!', and even, 'I'm ashamed to be in this body!'

However, my emotionally-obliterated side was saying stuff like, 'WHY?', or 'Make it quick and easy!', and even 'Hephaestus survived, but he's a god, so I'll definitely die'

But whichever side was in the wise, I didn't care. Because now, Annabeth was gone. The world should be a dark and cold place. It reminded me of the first year when I thought my mom was dead. _Where you're headed, it will be. Maybe I'll get to see Annabeth. _

As I descended through the air, the city of New York came into view. _Goodbye everybody!_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Poseidon**

As I was frantically looking around for Annabeth; more for my son's and Athena's sake more than mine; I felt a pain similar to what it feels like to take a sucker punch to my gut. I dropped to my knees and screamed out, gaining everyone's attention. It wasn't like I was physically hit, but more like a spiritual blow to me.

I mentally overviewed all the pains I have ever felt to find out what this one is, but could only find one. One I did not want to find. It was the pain I had when one of my children have died, and I highly doubt it was Triton.

"Percy!" I yelled as I stumbled through the doors of Olympus. I scanned the area, looking for a possible area where he could've gone; and although in pain; I ran through the streets of Olympus, shouting my son's name with all my power. I got to the edge of Olympus and looked all around.

"PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed at the top of my lungs; shaking the lower part of Olympus. And then I heard it. A single siren. Not an Olympian siren, mainly used for emergency meetings; but a mortal ambulance siren. I looked down into the city of New York with my extended godly senses.

I shouldn't have. I really shouldn't have. This day should've never happened. The second giant war should've never happened. Percy should've never been born. I say this not because I resent him; but because of the pain he's gone through. And the pain he's just endured, mentally and physically.

Without a second breath I jumped down off the city of Olympus. Except the difference between Hephaestus and I was that I wasn't thrown, nor forced. I quickly came in contact with the ground, setting off a massive earthquake, sending the ambulance through the air, the police cars flying, and a random taco stand tipped over, spilling relish everywhere.

But the object that caught my vision was a lump of motionless, bloody clothes enwrapping a body with dark hair with hints of red in it.

"PERCY!" I screamed, flashing over to him. As I got a closer look, I shuddered. This cold, deformed lump was my son, and I wasn't going to let him go. I felt for a pulse, but was answered with nothingness.

"HADES!" I screeched. In less than a second, my ghostly brother appeared behind me. At first all was silent; then Hades spoke up,

"Poseidon, I'm sorry. He's dead." I shook my head in disbelief. He couldn't have died. He'd fought Kronus. He'd faced Porphyrion. But he died when he jumped off Olympus.

"If it helps, brother; he's in Elysium." Hades said shakily. He tried to comfort me but the only thing it did was enrage me. I slowly stood up, blood dripping from my hands.

"No…. It doesn't help…" I said in a low voice. He apparently didn't hear me, because he then questioned me,

"What did you say?" He asked with a kind heart. It didn't help. I turned around, got in directly in front of him, and screamed at the top of my lungs as earthquakes started to take place,

"IT DOESN'T HELP! NOT IN THE LEAST!" I just broke down after that. Tears developed in my eyes as the earthquakes died down. After that, exhaustion overcame me. I passed out.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Percy**

I inched further through the fields of Elysium, thinking about how screwed up things were. I lose my one and only Wise Girl; She isn't even in the Underworld; and now I'm dead. It's better than facing everyday life without Annabeth, but it still sucks. For now, I was alone. At the spirit; at the mind; and at the soul.

I trudged past another patch of flowers.

After a few more minutes of walking, I felt a tug at my gut. _Wait, is there water nearby?_ I looked all around me for whatever could be the source of this tug. Then things really started getting weird.

My vision started switching places with a massive ceiling above me. Then I started hearing voices.

_I think he's coming to._ One voice said. The next voice was a hoarse, pleading, and yet somehow, familiar voice.

_How?_ _I thought he was….._ The voices faded away, as did my vision.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next time I could see, I was lying on a soft cushion, staring up at the ceiling of Olympus. I tried lifting my arms and legs, but couldn't for they were too weak. So I tried moving my body, but I just ended up struggling with every limb in my body. Someone must've seen my struggle, because I felt a soft, but strong-feeling hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Percy; you need time. Go back to sleep." Rang a calm voice from behind me. And I did exactly what the voice said. I went back to sleep. But as some of you may know, we demigods have strange dreams.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Percy's Dream (In unknown point-of-view)**

I was running through a dark forest, trying to escape a raving-mad beast. I was cut from head to toe courtesy of constant briars and had a huge gash on my leg, making it extremely hard to run. But I had motives. I had to get back to my fiancé, Percy. I remember being shot without feeling pain. And when I later pulled the arrow out, it seemed to heal me. I remember being teleported to this dark forest, and I remember running from this unknown beast.

"You cannot run forever, little Annabeth!" The creature roared; a cold, bone-rattling sound that chilled me to the core. It startled me so much, that I collapsed to the ground. At that point, I knew it all.

I would never see Percy again. I would never grow up with him, or possibly have children. And as I turned around to face my future killer; I was shocked out of my skin.

For standing there, was the pet of 'The Mother of all Monsters':

The Chimera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''

**Percy**

I woke up, unconsciously yelling Annabeth's name. I had to use all my will power to stand up, and even then, it came with much pain. _Well, I guess jumping off Olympus does have its downfalls… Hehe, downfalls. _I took a few steps forward, but then crumpled to the stone floor.

"Your body is weak, son." The same voice who spoke to me earlier said. I rolled over to get a look at the speaker. Standing by me was Poseidon, my dad. The rest of the room was empty. My dad leaned beside me and picked me up, bridal-style. He then flashed us to what I guess was his palace.

"Stay here for a while until you heal up." He said setting me on a bed. I looked at him hopefully and asked,

"Was it all just a dream? Is Annabeth really gone?" Deep inside, I knew the answer. But I'm still clinging onto the hope that it wasn't true. He shook his head slowly.

"No son. It really happened. Thankfully, Hades was able to keep you alive. And as for Annabeth, well, you don't want to know." He said softly. This only made me more curious.

"Dad, what happened?" I asked shakily. I was kind of scared.

"Fine, son; but you won't like it." He took a deep breath, "We found Annabeth in the jaws of the Chimera. She's dead."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**So what do you think? A good chapter? Bad chapter? Leave a review, and I'll try my best to make this story great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad news, guys. I'm discontinuing…. SYKE! You were worried, weren't ya? Ha! Anyway, I'm going to bust a rhyme….**

**Now I'm back with chapter three,**

**Continuing the story;**

**I'm sorry.**

**For not updating in a hurry.**

**Just needed inspiration,**

**Finally, I'm detonatin'**

**But I'll just get on with the story,**

**Let light shine on your glory;  
WORD!**

**I'm loving the good reviews; so keep them coming. Also, there will be an OC in this chapter. I know I don't really like them, but this guy came as an idea; so I hope you like it.**

**P.S. This happens two days after the last chapter.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Percy**

Aside from the massive headache that's been haunting my head for the past few days, I'm pretty good. Of course, telling you this is a lie. My girlfriend's dead, I can't go to camp until I'm all healed up, and the funny thing is that Tyson's at camp, finally. The only thing I do for fun is take out any sea creature that dares to attack, which is very little.

On the upper hand, I've almost gotten over Annabeth's death (Being in a solitude-like state gives you time to cope), I can finally move without my entire body hurting, and I've picked up a few skills while I was down here too; so it wasn't a complete waste. My dad had said that I could go back to camp tomorrow.

As for the time, I was bored and decided to pick up on my water abilities (For those of you Avatar: The Last Airbender fans, I am not saying Waterbending. I mean no offense; it's just that people do that a lot on Percy Jackson fanfics). While walking through the halls to my dad, who teaches me water powers, I heard several grunts of defiance coming from the sword-training area. _Hmm; that's funny, people don't usually go in there but me. _So of course, I went in there.

The site was horrific, but in a beautiful way. Triton was in there slicing squids left and right. They were, of course attacking him; but's that is the only thing that made it look difficult. Otherwise, he wasn't even breaking a sweat, if you can sweat underwater. He was using a duel-wield blade combo that he'd clearly worked on. But there was more to it. He seemed to have an underwater hurricane around him at all times (I'm pretty sure whirlpools only occur at the surface of water), that was sucking the squids into attack, even though they were still the attackers. At last, he seemed to notice me as he snapped his fingers, causing the rest to incinerate.

He had a pure look of disgust as he marched over to me. When he got within five feet, he bellowed,

"Defend yourself!" And so, all chaos broke loose. I had to jump to the side to avoid him ripping me to pieces. And so, I reached for my trusty pen, riptide; and the battle began. As soon as I uncapped it, Triton lunged again with his swords going in a circular motion as if they were two hurricanes. Come to think of it, he wasn't even holding the blades; he was just using the power of the water to fight. _No wonder he was so good at fighting._

So, I followed suit and let go of my blade. It turned out to be surprisingly easy, controlling my blade underwater. So easy that I had started using one of my hands to control. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I lifted the arm I wasn't using to tap into the water around Triton's left hand blade, twisted so as to ruin his defense thing he had going; and squirmed riptide through. After the heat of the moment died down, I could see a bit of gold trickling down Triton's arm as he looked at me with anger? Surprise? Or was that pride? What?

"You're pretty good. Maybe I should go with you to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow to teach you some tricks above water." He said earnestly. I was taken back at the offer, but quickly got over it and nodded my head.

"That would be cool. You look like you know a quite bit about sword fighting." I said in a challenging tone. He apparently acknowledged my hidden offer at a fight and flashed his swords into his hands, and moved them to his fighting pose.

And so, we fought the entire day. I taught him some sword fighting techniques I knew, and he did the same. Seeing as he was more used to the sea than me, for he was a god; he managed to teach me a few water abilities. As night neared, we got drowsier, even if we were in water. So we decided to meet up at Camp Half-Blood later tomorrow. He apparently had some important things to do earlier in the day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

**Morning (Percy)**

After saying my 'thank you's' and 'goodbyes', I departed for camp. Going at a very fast pace, I got there quickly. Arriving on the shore of the beach was like coming home. I breathed in the sweet smell of the salty waves; the delicious smell of strawberries; and of course I could hear screams coming from the sword fighting arena._ Home sweet home._

As I neared the arena, I could just make out a couple of vines entangling the building. _Dionysus?_ I asked myself as I stepped through the doors._ Oh my gods!_

What I saw shocked me. Never has such power been displayed in the arena. Standing in the middle of the ring was a boy with silver hair who was wearing the camp shirt and khaki pants. He was also wearing 'Nike' shoes. No, not the goddess. Also there, looking like she was about to wet her pants was Clarisse; who was entangled in vines with a sword pointed at her throat.

"Fine! You win!" Slowly, the vines let go, making her fall to the ground. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and with one final glare, trudged towards where I was standing. As soon as she got a good view of me, she broke into a sprint. When she got close, I thought she was about to ram me through she hugged me in the tightest hug I've ever felt. Even tighter than Tyson's; and that is saying something. As soon as she let go, she punched me hard in the arm.

"Percy! You have no idea how worried I was about you. Also did you find Annabeth?" She asked hopefully. I was suddenly aware of tears starting to roll down my face. _Apparently, I'm not over her._

"Annabeth…" I made a gasp for air, "Annabeth is dead!" I said in a drowned-out voice. She shook her head disbelievingly. I couldn't believe it, but I actually saw her eyes watering up. She then just ran. Out of the arena and through the camp.

I wiped my eyes and stepped out into the arena. Immediate silence followed. Everyone's eyes were locked on me. Then finally, the kid in the middle asked,

"Who are you?" He asked me. I considered telling him, and then just shrugged it off.

"I'm Percy Jackson. You?" I asked, curious for I had never seen such a skilled son of Dionysus. I extended a hand.

"The name's Maximus Cartwright. You can call me Max." He said, accepting my hand with a small, but firm hand.

"I realize we've just met, but I hear you're especially good at fights. Would you like to duel?" I noticed just the smallest hints of a British accent. I considered for a moment, then replied,

"Sure." We assumed the usual fighting places and waited for Chiron.

"Let the fight, begin!" He bellowed, setting off some sheering and chanting of the names; and as I charged, he just stood there. Then after I got within twenty feet, I saw some vines sprouting from the ground around him. _Oh, crap._

Avoiding them was none too easy, but getting a blow in on him was extra-hard. I managed to slice a few vines here and there, but he was just adding to them. And finally after thirty minutes, I devised a strategy.

As he shot another vine out, I leaped to my best ability on the rope-shaped plant; and gave another large jump through the air towards my combatant, catching him by surprise. Though he quickly ditched his state of stupor, and a sharp pain erupted in my side as a vine whacked me.

The pain of the vine, though, was nothing compared to the pain of clashing with the ground. My head was aching; chest throbbing; and legs badly bruised.

He was slowly striding towards me; with an almost-evil smirk plastered on his face. I somehow had to stop him. _Come on water! WATER! _I thought as I felt a rather large source of water around twenty feet underground. I felt a tug in my gut, signaling that I had tapped into my powers. I could feel the tug in my gut lessen, and the feel for the water increase.

Suddenly, water engulfed the arena floor; throwing Max off balance, and his vines to retreat. I capitalized upon this and tackled Max with a sword pointed at his throat. At first the entire arena was silent; then they erupted into cheers. Even Max managed a smile.

"Ah; someone finally beat me. I was getting bored." He said calmly; then we busted out laughing. Apparently, he and I both know what it feels like to be the best swordfighter in camp to the point where enemies aren't a challenge.

I stood up; capped riptide, and extended a hand to him. He thankfully took it. We were about to walk out when a horn sounded in the distance.

The Hunters were here.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Seeing as I'm trying to make this original; the camp won't betray him, he won't get a stuck up half-brother, and there will be no Chaos as long as I can help it. Just trying to make it original.**

**Also; I apologize if there was any OOCness in my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It took me a while to find my inspiration to continue. And my computer was experiencing technical difficulties. I apologize for even thinking about discontinuing. I hope your mental side can forgive my mental side. Here I go.**

**Now that it's chapter four;**

**You'll see what I have in store.**

**Furthermore,**

**I'm writing a tale that you will all adore.**

**Now on with this chapter.**

**Happily ever after.**

**Those words mean nothing,**

**Even though it's something.**

**Cause there is no happy ending,**

**For the people sending,**

**Out their messages to God,**

**The heat is getting hot**

**And this is all I got.**

**WHAT!**

''''''''''''''''''''''

**So here I go.**

''""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Percy**

Just what I needed. A group of man-haters in camp on my arrival. More specifically; me-haters. You see, I have developed a… rather-bad; relationship with the hunters. I had managed to beat them in a game of capture-the-flag, and they've never forgiven me. It took place a few months before I was taken…

_(*Three months before being taken…*)_

_The day had finally arrived. We were going to play capture the flag against the hunters. Now usually, we never won against the hunters, but Annabeth had devised a strategy that would guarantee victory. We were going to get the Hephaestus cabin to build a sort of anti-gravity field in the higher regions of air. Don't ask me how they built it; partly because I can't; but there the Hephaestus guys, they can do stuff like that. Anyway, the whole point of this was to render the hunters' arrows useless. They would just float around like a useless toy._

_Now I know what you're thinking;_ 'What about the Apollo kids or people that are good with a bow & arrows?', _but we came prepared. Before and when the hunters came, we trained our archers with twin-swords and crossbows. Another thing created by the Hephaestus cabin._

_The conch horn blew, sounding that we all gather at the pavilion. Seeing as I was the only person who was in the Poseidon cabin, I lined up from tallest to shortest. It makes me feel extra-tall… and extra-small. _

_When I arrived at the pavilion, everyone else was there except for the Tyche and Nike cabins, because well, it would be kind of cheating._

_Chiron then spoke up,_

"_As you all know, we are about to play capture-the-flag" He said, setting off a round of cheers. When the cheers died down, he continued,_

"_Now that the hunters are here, we will play our annual game. I doubt any of us needs the rules announced, except that Artemis is will be playing, so let's start this." He yelled. All the campers and hunters charged into their positions for the game. The campers were a bit reluctant to have to face a goddess, but they got over it._

_And so, after minutes of waiting, Chiron yelled, "Campers! Hunters! LET THE GAME BEGIN! __**(Hunger Game reference anyone?)**__"._

_And so, chaos was unleashed. _

_At first, only screams of defiance were heard; then we heard a bunch of 'Huh?'s' and What?'s', signaling that the hunters had just found out that we had activated the anti-gravity field. The moments that followed were filled with shouts of pain, and laughter as we put them in our prison. Even though I was happy about our current status, I was still focused on the main target:_

_The flag._

_So I pushed through the underbrush as I ventured for the flag, placed atop Zeus' Fist. There was no one here; however I knew better. So I tested a bit more land. Nothing happened. I continued this process until I had finally reached the flag when I heard a ruffle of leaves and a thump. _

_I turned around to see Artemis, in her thirteen-year-old form. She had a bow and a silver arrow in her hands._

"_How did I guess that you would be the one going after the flag?" She asked, stalking around me like a lion does with a zebra. So I did the natural thing._

"_I guess I've been on your mind." I said. Her jaw dropped. I took this moment to charge for the flag. As I grabbed it, the arrow bounced off my back harmlessly. And with that I jumped off Zeus' fist and ran for the creek. After I crossed the creek, making our team win; Annabeth, the Hephaestus cabin, and I were carried to the beach, where we threw a party to celebrate our first victory over the hunters._

_(*Back in present time*)_

These were my thoughts as the rest of camp and I arrived at the border of camp to see the hunters standing at Thalia's old form. Thalia was literally poking around the tree as if asking, "Is this what I looked like?". Chiron went up to Artemis, who was standing in front of the others, and bowed.

"Always a pleasure, Lady Artemis." He said in a formal tone. She nodded her head and replied,

"You as well, Chiron." She said. And that was pretty much it. We had all met the hunters at one time or another, so there was no need for introductions. The rest of the day was kinda boring.

I met up with Tyson; we swam around a bit. I got pranked by the Stolls; they put seaweed all in my cabin. They literally put it **all** over. In my drawers, in my shower, even in my secret hiding spot; in a book. Yes, I read books. I'm not an idiot. Because now I know who I'm going to steal twenty dollars **back** from tonight.

I then met up with Clarisse, who was sitting on Zeus' fist. I thought she would be here, because this was where I usually went to cope with my problems. I guess Clarisse and I aren't so different, after all.

"Hey Clarisse. How you doing?" I asked, climbing up to sit beside her. She glanced alongside at me, and then dropped her head again. In that brief glance, I saw that she was truly sad about Annabeth's death. I patted her shoulder comfortingly. She looked up a second time,

"I'm doing fine, Prissy." She said intimidatingly. I was kinda taken back in the mood she had retaliated. It angered me because when I try helping her, she just gets even worse with hating me. So I decided to walk away.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

**(Later that evening)**

Ahhh. Nothing soothes quite like a nice, hot bath. The way the water seeps into your skin. It's twice as good when you're a son of the sea god. The water practically flows through your body.

_Well, better get out!_ And so, I crawled out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

_Oh, great!_ And so, I slipped on some clothes and to the door. When I opened the door, an unknown force dropped on me. But gladly, they quickly got up.

It was Max, I'm guessing in his full glory?...

He was standing there; nay, stumbling there; wearing a top-hat (You're welcome, Mandomness. I rather liked the idea.), with the biggest grin he could manage. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt covered in what looked like… wine stains? A pair of dark blue jeans and rainbow flip-flops* (Which I do not own.) (Also, it may be a bit late, but I forgot to give Rick Riordan credit for PJO, so there.) He bared a wine bottle in his right hand, and a noisemaker in the other.

"Hello, Percy!" He said, barging in and blowing the noisemaker in my face. I also noted that whatever accent might have tinged his voice earlier was now gushing through.

After declaring himself eligible to come in anytime he wanted, he proceeded with jumping up and down on my bed while trying to do the jerk (Dance move, if you don't know it, search it up).

Fail.

He ended up crashing into the headboard and spilling something I found out wasn't exactly wine, **all **over my mattress. It smelled worse. And after living with 'Smelly Gabe' for a few years, you know what isn't wine.

_Just great!_ I thought as I discovered he was unconscious. So naturally, I had to carry him back to his cabin.

Okay, slight warning before this next part;

Never, EVER, go into the Dionysus cabin when you are a camp hero.

Almost immediately after walking into the cabin, a random camper shouted,

"Hey look, its Percy!" Next second, all eyes are on me. Then all Hades broke loose.

I can't lie to you and say that I remember most of the night, because I don't. But there are a few moments, however, I do remember.

''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey Percy, wanna glass of wine?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"HEY, Percy; you're about to break the record of thirty-six!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Percy, let's go pull a prank on the hunters!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"AND NEVER COME AGAIN!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well, you get it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**That's the end of this chapter. Guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated but I was experiencing computer problems; so, there! Also, I'm casting a poll on my account. This will have nothing to do with the story, but I'm interested to see your answer. Which of the Big Threes' kids do you think are cooler? Zeus/Jupiter? Poseidon/Neptune? Or Hades/Pluto?**

**PS. I realize this is a bad ending for a chapter, and you think this isn't going to be a serious story, but I just wanted to abstain from the usual all serious or overused plots. Please leave a kind review by clicking the button below.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so before I start this chapter, I want to do a say a few things.  
I see a lot of authors doing this, so I'll do it as well;**

**To 'Gold Testament': I'm really sorry you feel that way.**

**To 'Bookdancer': Thank you, and I am inclined to agree.**

**To 'Hi I will KILL u': Thanks, and even though you make several valid points, I still prefer Poseidon.**

**To 'percyjacksonrocks8923': In my opinion, you picked right. And this is my update, so here it is.**

**To 'Mandomness': Thanks for your encouraging words, and your; **_**rather interesting**_** sense of humor. I will try to now make no mistakes in literature, or typos. If I already have or possibly will, please forgive me.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I'm only going to do the first five reviews. I realize my previous chapter was a little weird, but my wild side was at its peak for the last part of the chapter. As for the poll, I've closed it. I didn't exactly get the poll results I was expecting, but both votes in the poll said Poseidon, believe it or not.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I know if you're reading this, you are probably getting tired of me, so I'll just proceed with the rap. This will then be followed by the chapter. In this chapter, Artemis doesn't hate Percy, but she's not lovey-dovey or over-respecting like in others (No offense to those stories). Also, Percy's a real 'family guy'.**

**PS. This rap is for the fans**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**For the people who helped me,**

**I'd like to thank you.**

**It's funny,**

**Cause there were only about two,**

**Of the people who hated,**

**Or left a bad review.**

**But don't worry,**

**Cause I won't go as far as to sue. **

**Now:**

**As for Mandomness,**

**Thanks for your inspiration;**

**You truly made it easy to make such a creation.**

**With Gold Testament,**

**I'm feeling rather decadent. **

**I didn't understand your review at first,**

**But now it's definite.**

**I felt kind of cursed.**

**Now I'm not the kind of guy, **

**Who will blow up at haters;**

**But in my mind so perverse, (Which does not mean perverted!)**

**You're a bunch of traitors.**

**WHAT!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**One last thing before the story; I apologize Gold Testament. I really do like your stories, and I get that it was an opinion, but it just kinda seemed cold-hearted. ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Percy**

Pain. The first thing I felt was utter, and complete pain. In the head, of course… _Side effects of a hangover, I guess…_. And several pains all over my legs, arms, chest and head… _Side effects of messing with the hunters…._

Opening my eyes and looking around, I found myself in the infirmary. In the bed beside me was Maximus, who had a bandage covering half of his head, and a cast on the arm. On the bed on the other side of me was one of the hunters.

_Meh, must have been injured during the raid on the cabin. _I thought as I looked her over.She had a cut on her right arm, and another cut on her cheek. Looking more closely at the face of the hunter, I discovered who they were:

Thalia.

Jumping up, I started to run over to her. Sadly, I didn't make it all the way before the wounds kicked in; causing me to collapse. After getting up; this was no easy task, mind you; I limped over to the unconscious form of my cousin.

Getting a better look at her, I could tell that someone had put her through a hard time in a fight; and knowing my cousin, it was someone really strong.

_Well duh, you idiot! It was you! _I mentally scolded myself. Hitting myself in the head hard enough to rouse my headache, I called my self a 'moron' out loud.

"Well, at least he's honest." A voice said behind me; causing me to nearly wet my pants.

Turning around, I spotted the owner of the voice. The last person anyone in my position would want to see:

Artemis.

After standing up straight and clearing my throat, I started to speak… However, it came out as a high-pitched pleading voice,

"Lady Artemis? What are you doing here?" I asked while trying my hardest not to stumble over my words. You see, I've only met her once face-to-face, but in that one time, I knew that she was not to be trifled with. Fair warning in case you anger her and you're a guy; you will get turned into a jackalope.

"Well, Perseus;" I hate that name. "I'm just here looking over my hunters who were injured during your little drunken escapade last night at my cabin." She said, getting a startlingly-evil look in her beautiful silver eyes.

"Lady Artemis, please forgive me for doing the things I did last night. I realize I was wrong and stupid, but I really do not wish to be turned into a jackalope just yet." She looked angry for a second, and then had yet; _another_ evil look in her eyes.

"Well, Perseus; I'll make a deal with you. If you win tonight's game of Capture the Flag; I'll let you stay human. If you lose…." As she left the threat hanging in the air, a disturbing picture of a jackalope with an arrow protruding from its side flashed through my mind. Blood flowed from the wound like a river. Shivering; only one thought was on my mind:

_WIN TONIGHT'S GAME OF CAPTURE THE FLAG!_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

First thing I did after leaving the infirmary: Take a shower. I needed one from the alcohol on my shirt and the pain in my body.

Second thing I did after leaving the infirmary: Go to the Athena cabin. I needed help planning for tonight, because I knew I couldn't do it alone.

Third thing I did: Train up!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_(During training)_

Slicing yet another dummy's head off, I sat down and started to drink from my bottle of water; after which being energized.

Jumping up, I started to run for another set of dummies when I heard someone call my name:

Clarisse.

She was dressed in a sturdy, silver Spartan-style armor; under which laid a crimson shirt. Over her back was a long red cloak; and wrapped around her waist was a worn-out cuirass. You like that word? I learned that one from the Athena cabin. Oh yeah.

She was also wearing a helmet with narrow slits for eye-holes and a big opening for the mouth; leather boots that provided good protection against the ground; a Spartan shield, and a spear.

Of course, I understood this. I, myself am currently dressed in Spartan attire, man-style. You see, the Athena cabin and I decided to dedicate this match to Annabeth, who had apparently had an interest in the Spartan ways.

"Meet me at the archery range." Then she ran off. Now trust me; it's not what you think. I don't do archery. If I do, then Chiron usually ends up with an arrow embedded in his tail.

Today, we were going to practice our phalanx position. 'Why at the archery range?' you ask? Because the hunters will be using bows-and-arrows, and we need to practice defending against them.

_Well, here we go!_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Five hours, sixty-two arrow accidents, and a whole mess of baked beans later (Don't ask), we had finally perfected the phalanx position. Gladly, the archers had gotten their practice's worth, _and _we were able to lay traps. Sadly, we only had around an hour to work on our sword fighting.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**3****rd**** POV**

As the campers and hunters neared the start of capture the flag, Chiron got ready to give the announcement,

"CAMPERS! HUNTERS! We are about to begin capture the flag!" Chiron said. He was taken aback as only the cheers of the hunters were heard. The camp was trying to maintain Spartan silence. Shaking off his shock, he proceeded,

"Seeing as I'm most sure that everybody here knows the rules, we shall proceed with the game! Also, Lady Artemis will be playing.! Are you ready?" Once again, only the hunters cheered.

"BEGIN!" Shouting that single word, he started the war.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After hearing Chiron say begin, the campers all charged forward; in sync, with their wide shields in a guarding position around the phalanx. Secrecy was the key until they got out into the open so all of them were walking as silently as they could.

While their main goal was secrecy, Artemis had told her hunters to charge straight for the flag. She really wanted to turn Percy into a Jackalope. And the hunters also had a spring to their step after hearing the stakes of winning.

When the campers had finally reached the edge of the forest, they were surprised that the hunters were basically out in the open; but they didn't lose track of their objective. Suddenly, their single phalanx split into three to cover more space.

As surprised as the hunters may have been, they still charged while firing arrows. Little did they know that they were falling prey to the campers' trap. Ode to the great movie '300' (Which is not by me).

Slowly, massive holes started forming in the ground that led to the campers' prison; which was heavily guarded. And as for the hunters that didn't fall, well, were tossed into the hole by vines. But the campers in the phalanxes were not going anywhere. No, there was another squad designed for that.

Percy and a group of Apollo kids were just passing through the river. Not to the point where Percy had to create a bubble, though. Their helmets were barely sticking through the water, but just enough so that they could breathe.

As they neared the edge of the lake, near Zeus' Fist, they split up. The point of the Apollo kids was to stealthily protect Percy against any oncoming hunters. But none came.

After nigh twenty minutes, Percy had arrived at the flag. Nobody was visible, but he knew he was being watched. His suspicions were confirmed as he heard a light thud after grabbing the flag.

"Well, I see you are yet again the one going after the flag Perseus." Said Artemis, who stepped out of the shadows. She was dressed in a darkly-colored version of her usual hunter garb. She also had a bow in her right hand and an arrow in the left. A smirk was visible on her face, and her hair hung loose around her shoulders.

However, the smirk was not on her face for long; for an arrow found itself in her back.

At first, Percy was shocked as Artemis screamed out, but then he knew exactly what happened as she fell to the ground. Now normally, he would help her out, but he really want to get turned into a jackalope.

Grabbing the flag, he quickly rushed for the edge of the clearing and took one last look back. As he was taking one last look at the bleeding goddess, he felt a twinge in his gut. He couldn't leave her like this. So stabbing the flag into the ground; he went over to her unconscious form. Knowing to be careful, he slowly edged the arrow out of her back and picked her up fireman style.

He quickly walked over to the flag, picked it up, and headed towards the creek.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Upon reaching the battlefield, he noted that only the campers were standing. The hunters were nowhere to be found. Shaking off his shock, he quickly charged toward the creek. And, well; you get it from there.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**So, what do you think? This was one of my most favorite chapters to write. Mainly because of the Spartan warfare. If you would, leave a kind review, because flames are for s'mores, not for insulting me or my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm switching things up. I'm not going to be writing raps or author messages. However, in return, I'll make longer chapters.**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Percy**

Crossing the creek line with the limp form of a goddess in my hands, cheers, gasps and confused sounds erupted from the parting battle formation. Of course, I understood how they could be shocked or confused.

After all, how many times can you say you've carried an injured goddess across a creek line? That's what I thought. But that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried about who shot her and why they did it.

So lying her down on the edge of the creek, I got an Apollo kid out of the crowd.

"When she wakes up, have one of her hunters give her ambrosia and nectar." I told him. And so, I turned to the open night air and bellowed,

"Brittany**(OC)**! Will! Ally! Nate! Front and center!" The said four came to a position in front of me. I examined them slowly; trying to use any discovering secrets I remember from the movies I watched when I was younger.

_Aha! I'll use the bluff trick! _

"You! Why'd you do it?!" I snapped quickly at Brittany; causing her to flinch. She looked around nervously, and then sighed.

"Alright, it was me! But it's no-" She started, but a familiar British accent chimed in as a vine grabbed Brittany's leg.

"THEN WE'LL FEED HER TO THE HUNTERS!" He shouted swinging her body over to the pits that held the hunters.

"Wait!" Said me and… _Connor?_. I looked at Connor strangely, as did the rest of the camp. His face suddenly turned a deep shade of red, putting his arms behind is back guiltily.

"Explain yourself." I said pointing a finger at his chest, following which a thud was heard as Max sat Brittany on the ground none too softly. She stood up indignantly and stared angrily at Max.

"Well…" Connor started shakily, blushing at Brittany. _Wait, blushing? Oh, I see what's going on here. I guess I'll ask him later… _

"Never mind, we'll discuss this later. Brittany, go inform Chiron of the situation. Everybody else, continue with your celebratory activities." I said, grabbing Connor by the shirt collar and dragging him to my cabin. People around us had a semi-difficult time just moving on after what happened; so I did the only thing that could bring the life back to the camp….

I soaked them through, and ran like crazy; keeping Connor intact, of course….

**2 Hours Later**

Conner and I crashed into my cabin after running several circles, avoiding arrows, with our shirt singed (Leo), and sweat covering our faces.

"So, Connor, you have a crush on Brittany; long story short, what did you do?" I asked, still breathing heavily. If his face could get any redder, it would be.

"Well; as you know, us Hermes' kids are kind of 'jacks of all trades'; we're not too brilliant at anything but pranking. So, I was trying to impress her with my mad awesome pranking skills. I kinda buttered her bow string. She must've let the arrow go by accident. I need to go apologize." He said standing up and heading for the door.

"You go do that." I said, going to my bed and collapsing onto it.

Almost immediately, I fell asleep.

**The next morning (Percy POV)**

Waking up with sore muscles the next day, memories of what had happened flooded into my mind. I decided to take a shower, and later laugh in a certain goddess's face. Wait.

Artemis.

I forgot what I was doing at the current moment and charged for the door. I needed to explain what happened was an accident before she did something stupid to Camp Half-Blood.

Quickly looking at my clothes to make sure they were decent, I charged out the door and ran for the infirmary.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Time Skip

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When I arrived at the door, I noticed it was guarded by hunters.

"Let me through." I said, trying to shove my way past them, but one of the girls grabbed me and slung me to the ground at least three feet away.

_Dang, these girls are strong!_ I thought standing up.

"What the heck was that for?!" I yelled. She calmly replied with,

"Our Lady does not wish to be bothered by boys, especially you." She said, making the word boys sound absolutely repulsive. I just snorted and replied,

"Listen, I just wanted to tell her that what happened last night was unintentional, and that I'm sorry she got hurt." I said in a calm voice. She pondered for a minute then went inside. After a few minutes, the door opened and she let me in.

Upon entering, I was surprised to find that the place was packed with hunters. And not all of them are conscious either. I looked at some of the hunters' faces, recognizing a few from their days before joining the hunt.

However, there were at least five conscious faces in the room, and all of them were glaring at me.

Thalia, the girl who let me in, someone who looks like she could be a child of Ares, a little girl who couldn't have been much older than ten, and Artemis.

"Well, Perseus?" The goddess said calmly. I chose my next few words wisely,

"First of all, Lady Artemis, I'm glad you're healing up nicely. Camp just wouldn't be right without someone threatening every boy who steps in front of her." I said, causing the goddess to smirk.

"Second, what happened last night was a total accident. A _boy_," I said it like a hunter would say it, "Decided he was going to butter up one of our archer's strings to impress her. Three guesses to who his parent is." I said, turning Artemis' smirk into a full on laugh. It was sort of intoxicating to listen to. Each laugh seemed to meld perfectly in harmony.

"Well, I believe I can forgive them. I am anything, if not reasonable. Also, Perseus, I'm intrigued about what your strategy was last night that left so many of my hunters in the infirmary. Can you explain it?" She asked with eyebrows raised. I took a deep breath in before explaining the entire strategy.

….

**Time skip**

….

"…And so, we had to use butter to get his head unstuck." I finished, laughing. Artemis was clutching her ribs; she was having such a good time. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at me oddly. I noticed and started to feel my face and look down at my clothes to see if there was something on me.

"Hunters, can you leave the room, I have something to ask Perseus?" She asked her hunters seriously.

They were curious, but did as they were told and filed out through the door.

"Perseus, I think you may be the only decent man in the world." **(Okay, now some of you may think this is the sign of cliché story, but no. I've given them time to connect so no… Just no…)** She said catching me off guard. I also jumped as she said this, for 'The Goddess of the Hunt' just gave me, a boy, a compliment.

Then her eyes got compassionate, and she started to speak,

"I'm sorry about Annabeth. You really deserved a happy life with her." She said, melting me into tears. I couldn't control it. Tears upon tears poured from my eyes. Tilting my head down to try to cover my face, I was surprised as I felt a soft hand cup my cheek. Through teary eyes, I looked up to see the eyes of the goddess also wet with tears.

"Why are you crying?" I asked in a shaky voice. This only seemed to make more tears fall from her eye, in turn, making me want to comfort her.

So I used one of my hands to wipe the tears from her eyes; an action that surprised her.

"It's just… I used to… Can you keep a secret?" She asked pleadingly. She looked like she needed me to accept this so much, I couldn't refuse. So I nodded.

"Thank you." She said shakily, slowly decreasing in tears. Se scooted a little on the mattress she was on and patted a spot. I sat down a bit slowly and gave a 'go ahead' gesture.

"There was a time when I was a kid, not much younger than you, Perseus-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Please call me Percy." I said.

"Okay, well then Percy; there was a time when I was a little bit younger than you, and I lived with my mother Lipa." She took a deep breath and continued, "I had met this good-looking boy in the woods one day."

"He told me who he was, and we became friends. We spent several years having fun and growing closer, until one day he took me out to a cliff with an amazing view. And you know what he did, Percy? He proposed to me. I was so happy at that moment. So happy that I couldn't act quick enough to save him when he fell off the edge." She finished, melting into tears and losing control. I quickly wrapped my arms around her to comfort her, because in my eyes, I was sure we were friends. Whether she didn't notice the gesture, because she was in her own little world, or she didn't care, she didn't stop Percy.

After a few moments of crying and trying to control the tears, she leaned up to face me, and once again said,

"Thank you." She said quietly. I looked into her eyes and knew immediately that she needed to get that off her shoulders. But those silvery yellow eyes were a part of a trap; I couldn't take my eyes away.

As we both started leaning towards each other, the next move was very much anticipated by both Artemis and I. It all seemed to be going in slow motion, but alas, I finally met her soft, tear-sodden lips with my own.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**3****rd**** Person**

In that one kiss, both Perseus' and Artemis' emptied all of their sorrows into thin air. It was as if they were each other's salvation of a dark and cold time.

When they broke apart, it was perfect timing. Not too long and not too short.

Once again, staring into each other's eyes, except this time, it was confusion about what just happened.

"I—I think I need to get some air." Percy said, slowly backing up towards the door, while Artemis just sat there, lost in the moment, unaware of all else around her.

After stumbling a bit while walking backwards, Percy finally turned around and barged out of the door and ran towards the lake to help focus on what just happened.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Percy**

_I cannot believe what just happened! _ I thought as I neared the lake. _I just KISSED Artemis! Idiot! Now I'll be lucky to be alive tomorrow!_

Finally, I felt the sand. Well, not really… I just knew it was the way it buffered my footsteps. And slowly, I reached the water, but kept running until I was waist-deep. From there, I just thought on what the heck just happened.

I was so deep in thought, that I hadn't noticed a dark figure in the water approaching me. As they edged nearer, it became hard to miss it, and Percy, even in his current state, noticed it. He decided he'd meet it halfway with riptide. But confusion ensued as twin blades shot up. Then I got what was happening.

I reached underwater and pulled Triton up by his black hair.

"Triton! Don't do that! You nearly took a blade to the body." I said setting his feet down on the sand under the water. Though he didn't look like himself… In fact, he almost looked like Poseidon, except with short hair.

Noticing me staring, he said,

"I'm not above water a lot, but when I am, I look like father. 'Nuff said." He said, pushing past me and looking around. His eyes seemed to be squinting to see something.

"I guess I'll show you to the Poseidon cabin." I said starting to walk past him, but was blocked by an arm.

"Cabin?" He asked, disbelievingly. At first, I was wondering why he was so shocked, but then I remembered that he had never been to Camp Half-Blood, therefore unknowing of the fact that 'The Big Three' weren't anything special at Camp Half-Blood.

He scoffed, and started on a rant about how the seas envelop over half the world, and should be given respect. I lost interest about around the part when he went into all the chemicals in water that the world needed.

When we finally reached the cabin, he gasped and fell to his knees.

"How could it be?... So small?!..." He asked hysterically. I just shook my head and dragged him in…. Where I was met with the tightest hug in the world.

Gasping for air, a goofy voice said,

"Percy! I've missed you, brother!" Tyson yelled gleefully, squeezing the air out of me.

"I missed you too, big guy, but can I get some air?" I asked in a strangled manor. He looked at the stranger I brought in, and his eyes gave away that he thought Triton was….

"DADDY!" He ran towards Triton and crushed him in a hug.

"What have you done with your hair?" He said, still hugging him in his tightest embrace. I could hardly hold back laughter as Triton gasped for air and tried to pry Tyson's arms off of him.

"I—am not your 'daddy'…" He said, finally peeling Tyson's arms off of him, and took a deep breath. Tyson looked at Triton oddly, before asking who he was.

"I am Triton, better known as a merman sea god, but do not let that fool you; I wield mighty power." He said straightening his outfit. He looked around the room for a bunk that didn't look messed up, but apparently, Tyson had just finished cleaning and none of the bunks looked taken. So naturally, with a defeated look, he turned around and asked us which ones were taken. We showed him which ones Tyson and I slept on and he made camp on one of the bunks that wasn't taken, right next to mine.

"Oh man! I forgot to clean the horsey stables!" Tyson yelled, running out of the room. I just shook my head and smiled.

"He sounds like a handful." Said Triton from across the room. He was looking at the small pond with a smile on his face.

"Nah, he's pretty fun to be around. He saved me back in middle school from some monsters who threw metal dodge balls." I finished, reminiscing of those times. Triton had decided to walk over to his bunk and sit down. He patted the seat next to him, a gesture I assumed meant he wanted me to sit there.

After sitting, he asked me what I was thinking about when he had arrived, causing a light red tint to appear on my cheeks. Unfortunately, he noticed and smirked.

Now this is the point when some of you would do the decent thing and back off. However, Triton's one of those people who pushes until they get the information. However, I wasn't going to spill the secret of what happened between Artemis and I.

"So? Who's the girl?" He asked, nudging me; and as hard as I tried to control the blush that stained my face, I just couldn't stop it.

"It's—it's nobody! I was just thinking about Annabeth!" I said, looking at anything in the room but a particularly annoying merman sea god.

"Whatever you say, Percy. But I will find out who it is." He said, standing up, "But for now, I'm going to go talk with Chiron. See ya later, brother." He said, stepping outside of the door.

That left me bored with nothing to do. So I ended up taking a shower and changing clothes, finally; and decided to roam camp.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I know you're probably getting tired of these, but TIME SKIP!**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Reaching the woods, I made sure I had Riptide with me before entering. The woods were a pretty good place to just relax, with the wind calmingly running through the trees and leaves; the chirp of the birds up high; Artemis laying against a tree asleep; the- wait, what?!

I sprinted through the woods in her direction. Big mistake.

She was apparently just relaxing, and misinterpreted running for a monster. So after a series of bends, flips, and my back getting slammed onto the ground.

When I could finally see straight, I rolled my head back to see Artemis aiming her bow at me. When she got a good look at who I was, she dropped her bow and helped me up.

"Percy! Why didn't you tell me it was you?" She asked, playfully punching me in the shoulder. I just put on an innocent look and replied with,

"You looked asleep! I didn't want to wake you up!"

"Well the amount of sound you made would've woken me up anyway!" She said in a knowing tone. I just stood there mock-glaring at her, while she held a triumphant grin. Though soon, we both fell into what I called the eye-trap; and our heads came closer once more, and finally, we kissed once more, though this time, it wasn't a kiss for comfort. It was a kiss for passion.

"Artemis?! Percy?! What the ** are you two doing?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just… I had writers block. But I'm over that now, and I'm back and better than ever. I hoped you like the chapter guys, I worked sooooooo hard on it. And word 3000 is ****here****. My longest chapter yet. I also hoped you enjoyed the Pertemis, and that you don't think it was too fast.**

**Review please! It helps me.**

**PS. For those of you who are wondering why I blocked out the cuss word at the end, I don't like cussing and believe that it is in several fanfictions, overdone. No offense to any of you who use them in healthy moderations.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Turns out, the break wasn't as long as I thought it would be. *Crowd of millions cheers***

**Artemis**

My eyes were closed, focusing on what to do next. Then it came to me.

"Idiot." I said, banging my head against the trunk of the tree. I lifted it back up,

"Moron." I said, slamming my head against the bark again. I lifted my head up again, but my nose was invaded by a horrible smell. Perfume.

"Aphrodite, what in the name of Zeus are you doing here?" I said, blindly throwing a rock at the intruder.

"Missed me." Said the annoying goddess. Mistake. I picked up what felt like a pine cone, and launched it in the direction of the voice.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She asked with a pained voice. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"I don't like you. Never have. Never will. You're annoying." I said, trying to put as much venom into my words as possible. She shivered and frowned; but then her smile returned.

"You also said that about men. You grew to like Percy." She said, giggling. I opened my mouth to come up with a response, but found myself at a loss for words. Her smile grew.

"Oh, yeah. I saw that. I assumed it would be him to break the hate. Oh look, here he comes now!" She said, flashing away.

-Time skip-

Artemis and I pulled away and looked at Thalia. The look on her face said it all.

She felt disgusted, betrayed, and abandoned. I try to think of something to say, but it just turns out I looked like a dumb fool. She slowly walked up to both of us, and looked at me.

"Percy? How could you?" She asked with an angry edge to her voice; one that said, _Don't you dare answer me!_... But of course, I'm still old seaweed brain, and decided to speak up.

"Look, Thalia-" I started but was cut off by a sharp pain across my cheek. I slowly lifted a hand up to my cheek as Thalia walked over to Artemis. She asked Artemis the same question, only with her name, not mine.

Artemis could not bring herself to speak; at least for a while.

After what felt like an hour, she replied with,

"He's the only one, Thalia." She said, but that didn't make Thalia happy, for after that, she slapped Artemis as well.

_Well that's it. Thalia's dead._ I thought; only surprisingly, Artemis didn't do anything. Thalia backed up, and spoke,

"I am running away, and will only come back to kill you, Percy." She walked a few yards before I gathered the courage (Stupidity) to ask,

"Thalia, don't you think you're overreacting?" And boy was I lucky Artemis was with me, or no one would save me when Thalia whirled around and launched an arrow at me. I was pulled back just in the nick-of-time too, cause I felt the wind from that arrow.

By the time we regained focus, Thalia was gone.

-Time Skip-

I spent most of the day at the Poseidon cabin, where I thought of what I was going to do if Thalia came after me, when all of a sudden, Leo ran into my cabin.

"Percy man, I'd run if I were you." He said looking out of the door. I looked at him funny. He picked up a pen from a nearby table and tossed it to me.

"This isn't riptide, Leo; tell me what's up!" I said picking up the real riptide, and standing up.

"Thalia's after you." He said checking outside again.

"How do you know?" I asked, stepping over to the door. He backed up so I could see, and boy was I shocked. A whole line of demigods had to block the hunters from my cabin. I quickly knew what to do.

I walked slowly towards the line and passed through, with riptide still capped.

"What are you all doing?" I asked nonchalantly. They all surrounded me. They didn't respond. Instead, they raised their bows. I wasn't going to kill, so riptide was not put into play.

Right as they launched their arrows, I dropped to the ground, and the arrows whizzed overhead. When I stood back up, every hunter had an arrow embedded in them. None real fatal, but still, it couldn't have felt too good.

Suddenly, Thalia stepped in front of me.

"So, I see you managed to defeat the hunt. I guess you still are a miracle-maker, even after the wars are over. But now, Percy, it's time to die." And that's how it started.

Thalia lunged at me with her spear. I jumped to the side at the right time. Thalia took this time to press her shield so she could bring out Aegis, a nasty shield with Medusa's head on it.

I also used this time to bring out riptide, and pointed it at Thalia.

"Why are you doing this, Thalia?" I asked, wishing we didn't have to do this. She stepped forward.  
"You know why." She said in a really mean voice, and that's when she lunged.

I caught her spear with riptide, but had nothing to block Aegis. Thalia used the shield to hit riptide out of the way and scar my arm, leaving a nice, long trail of blood falling down. My arm stung with pain, but I still fought on with my right arm, a hard task.

I finally managed to kick the shield from her hand and disarm her spear. This didn't stop her, she just ran as fast as she could at me. Doing that was a mistake; for she impaled herself with riptide.

Blood spurt all over the place, and the entire crowd gasped.

She just stared at me as her face was drained of color.

"I'm sorry… I overreacted… And now... That's lost me my life... Percy… Please tell Artemis I'm sorry." She said weakly. I pulled my sword out and ran into my cabin, grabbed ambrosia and nectar, and quickly ran back out.

I gave her a piece of ambrosia, and poured nectar into her throat, but it didn't help her much. I turned towards the crowd.

"Can I get a little help here?" I asked politely. This made some of them snap out of there trance and start helping, while others either went crazy or just stay still. A group of Apollo kids (Because they're awesome.) started carrying her back to their cabin. I went in there with them, but was immediately shooed out.

-Time skip-

Hours later, I went back over to the Apollo cabin. I tried getting in, but the door was locked. I figured I would just go to the woods for a while.

Upon arriving in the woods, I called out for Artemis. Surprisingly enough, she dropped down right behind me.

"What's wrong, Percy?" She asked worriedly. I jumped a little. That made her laugh.

So I turned towards her, and hugged her.

"Artemis, how's it going?" I asked, releasing her. She smiled and replied,

"You didn't answer my question." She said. I kind of argued in my head about what to say.

"Thalia challenged me to a fight to the duel, and she kind've stabbed herself…."

I let that sink in. Artemis' face was hard to decipher.

"And now, she's in the Apollo cabin, which is locked." I said, stepping around awkwardly. Artemis, after a while, spoke up,

"Well I'm glad you're okay" She said looking down. Suddenly, she noticed something. She reached for my arm and lifted it up. I knew there was something I was forgetting.

"I knew it wasn't that simple." She said, tracing the scar with her finger. That stung, but I bit my tongue and nodded. She smiled.

"I'm glad it doesn't hurt." She said poking the scar a bit harder. I flinched a little, and bit my tongue so hard it was probably bleeding. Artemis was enjoying this a little too much. Finally, I broke.

"That hurts, dang it!" I said, drawing my arm back away from her. She laughed.

"Let's go check on Thalia!" She said as she started skipping away.  
"But the door's locked." I said. That didn't stop her. I sighed and ran after her.

-Time skip-

Artemis had used her powers to get in. It's a good thing she's a goddess, or we wouldn't be let in, even after getting through.

Thalia was doing a whole lot better. They had repaired vital organs, and sewed back the skin, but she had still lost a lot of blood.

"Sorry for overreacting. It was just… I-" She sort of choked. I stepped forward and said,

"I understand." I said, thinking those were the right words. BOY was I wrong!

"Really? Nico already told you?" She asked, surprised. My face twisted into a confused look.

"Oh... You don't know. Well, the real reason I was mad, was because I-" She started, and got a little blush to her cheeks. It suddenly all became clear.

"The reason you were mad was because she stopped you from liking a boy, when she did." I said, feeling like a genius for figuring this one out (NOT!). Thalia nodded.

"Well, all is forgiven." I said, hugging her. I looked back at Artemis, who just smiled. I waved her over, and so, that's how Nico found us.

He crawled out from under the bed and dusted himself off.

"A full room and the only shadows are under the bed." He said, shaking his head. It was then that he noticed us, and looked at Thalia in a _Do they know?_ Kind of way.

"Don't worry, they know." Nico had just enough time to let his breath out, when Apollo burst through the door.

"Artemis, Zeus is demanding a meeting on Olympus." He said, grabbing her hand.

"But what for?" She asks, taking her hand back.

"Chaos is visiting Olympus."

**Okay, guys. Now I said I wasn't going to include Chaos, but surely, you can excuse this. Besides, he's not going to make Percy his assassin or anything, so don't worry. **

**I'mmmmmmmmmmm BACK! Aren't you happy. I've finally gotten over my writers block. There may be some punctuation errors in here, but this is ten million times better than other drivel I tried to write. Thanks to all who still followed and supported me. I unfortunately will not make that other fanfiction I was talking about, but this is back, so it's all good.**


	8. News of Arrival

**Well, I'm back in the PJO scene, and I'm not leaving for a while if I can help it. I'm sorry for the horribly long wait. There's no excuses… Well, actually there's several, but none worthy of my readers. I'm making my official comeback. So please welcome me with open arms. And with an event as awesome as this, I'm making my raps again. I feel they helped me stick with the story. It may be a bit random, but it helps me, trust and believe.**

**My long awaited comeback,  
it's finally good to be back.  
And I'm not going to stop until I'm popular and I get a bunch of feedback!**

**With me back,  
back on track,  
the kinks are gone,  
no more out of whack.  
Parties will arise,  
where everybody dies.  
But don't really worry,  
just give it a try. **

'**Cause I'm beastly,  
more bad than Bruce Lee.  
I'm a-a-a-a-a-a  
FANFICTION WRITER,**

**I'M THE BOSS OF RANDOMNESS!**

**AND I DID PICK A FAVORITE REVIEWER,**

**HIS NAME IS MANDOMNESS!**

**I PICKED A FAVORITE WRITER,**

**STARBLADE176!**

**I don't mean for you to hate,  
nor discriminate.**

**BUT MY FAVORITE READERS?  
EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**And if you're reading this,  
Thank you.**

**Thank you for your time, **

**I made this rhyme,**

**Just for you,**

**That's the truth.**

**Thanks guys for everything. I'll try to make this chapter one of the best.**

**Percy**

"See ya later Artemis!" I said to Artemis as she flashed off. I turned towards Nico and Thalia,

"So you two, huh? Doesn't that kind of break the good ol' cousin thing we had going, doesn't it?" I said with a laugh. Nico just kind've looked everywhere, while Thalia just had this '_You're one to talk!' _Face.

"So, you and Artemis, huh? Kind of ruins the whole maiden thing we had going, doesn't it?" She returned with a smile. I grinned.

"At least Artemis and I aren't cousins!" I said with a victorious smile. She smiled back.

"Actually, yes you are. She's Zeus's daughter, isn't she?" She said. I tried to think of something to say...

"I give up. You win." I sighed.

"Get used to it, Kelp Head." She said, laughing.

"Whatever you say, Pinecone Face."

…..

**Artemis **

_What could Chaos want? Isn't he busy running the universe or something?_ I wondered to myself as I flashed off to Olympus. When I got there, the rest of the council was getting ready.

After a few minutes, a black fog settled in the room. Thunder went through it, except this thunder was purple, it looked pretty cool. Finally the fog started to circle, until it formed a tornado of sorts. It had a sort of neon dark glow to it. Finally, it started to disappear from the bottom to the top.

Where the tornado was stood a woman. She was wearing a cloak of constellations. I mean literal constellations. I saw Zoe chasing Orion, Andromeda and several others. The cloak covered her from her neck down. Her face was pale, and shaped very regally and sharply. She had purple hair, a dark shade. Her eyes were completely dark, and so were her lips.

"Well, hello hottie." Apollo said. Chaos turned her head sharply towards him. All of a sudden his face got scared.

"No, no, no, no, no NO!" He shouted in fear, running out the door.

"Pig." Chaos said angrily. I smiled. Chaos and I just might become friends. Chaos cleared her throat.

"You are probably wondering why I'm here. I'm here to announce that Zero has returned to this universe." She said, expecting a big outbreak of 'Impossible!'s or 'Unbelievable!'s.

"Who's that?" Apollo asked who just came through the door, drenched in sweat. Chaos gave him a glare, but continued.

"Zero was-is the only being in the multiverse complex more powerful than me, and he doesn't use that power for good either. Last time they came to the universe, they destroyed the planet Astreria, which is now making up the asteroid belt. Astreria was home to Zero's greatest enemy, Infinity." She stopped and glared at Hermes.

"Yes, yes it's a little humorous. However, the reason he did this is because in Astreria laid the one thing that could defeat every Primordial, a greenish kind of energy. But it can only be used if the planet is put together and a sacrifice is made along with the person's blood you are to kill. But the sacrifice requires not anything, but it has to be a planet. This wouldn't be a problem if it wouldn't hugely disrupt the solar system.

"However, I was planning on using this idea against him." She said finishing.

"But what of the solar system?" Athena asked.

"I was actually planning on creating one." She said.

"What were you planning on calling it, so someone can get the mortals saying it?" I asked.

"Well it's not going to be there for long, but you're right… Oh! What's your strongest hero's name?"

"Perseus." Every Olympian replied.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Okay, that's where I'll call it quits for now. This is short, I know, but I wanted to update as quickly as possible. I'm sorry for everything guys. Also, as you can see, I'm going to start naming chapters.**


	9. I'm Sorry

**Dear fellow readers, I have very bad news. I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but I've grown away from this story. I took too long a break from it, and I just basically cut ties with my story. I'm sorry guys, but my story ends here. It's anticlimactic, and incomplete. I will leave my story up, as inspiration to others. Once again guys, please don't give up on me now. I will write other stories. You can revoke your favorites, follows of this story or just me in fact, but please give me another chance.**

**Peace,**

** The Prince of Awesomeness, signing out for now.**


End file.
